


Lost Robyn

by FluffandCake



Series: Robbie/Robyn [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Absent Parents, Child Neglect, Fae Robbie Rotten, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffandCake/pseuds/FluffandCake
Summary: There were times, though, were Glanni would disappear for weeks at a time, leaving Robbie to fend  for himself. When his father would bring in countless of men and women despite the thin walls of their apartment. When Glanni would drink a little too much and say that he loved Robbie but wished he'd never met Elizabeth.





	Lost Robyn

The first time Robbie saw Stephanie, really saw her, he ran away to his lair and ate his weight in cake before collapsing in his chair to sleep for days .

 

The second time he saw her, he noticed her brown eyes, the same color and shape as her mother's.

 

As their mother. As Elizabeth. As the woman who had left Robbie when he was five years old after screaming at Glanni that she hated him, hated Robbie and wanted nothing to do with either of them ever again.

 

Glanni had shrieked back that being a father at sixteen wasn't his life goal either and maybe if she'd just taken her pills or gotten an abortion they wouldn't be in this situation before slamming the door.

 

Robbie remembered being scared that he'd been bad, scared that it was his fault his mother left and scared that his father would leave too.

 

Instead, Glanni had carried him back to his room and kissed his tear stained cheeks.

 

“We don't need her,” he told him, voice harsh and wet, “we don't need anybody, kid.”

 

To be fair, Robbie thought, Glanni did the best he could do. They always had shelter, food, and clothing. His father taught Robbie everything he needed to know about magic. Occasionally, he would even steal books about machinery so that Robbie could learn to his heart's content.

 

There were times, though, were Glanni would disappear for weeks at a time, leaving Robbie to fend for himself. When his father would bring in countless of men and women despite the thin walls of their apartment. When Glanni would drink a little too much and say that he loved Robbie but wished he'd never met Elizabeth.

 

Robbie wished a lot too. He wished Stephanie had never come to Lazytown. He wished she never written to Sportacus. Above all, he wished he'd never been born.

 

_Stop watching_ , he scolded himself, _why are you still watching_?!

 

 

Through the periscope, Robbie watched as Stephanie play with the other kids and Sportacus after another failed attempt at making them lazy. Unconsciously he traced her smile with his eyes, comparing it to Elizabeth's.

 

She looked so much like their mother.

 

Frowning Robbie flung himself away from the periscope. He stomped up and down his lair, arms crossed.

 

“Stupid,”

 

He mumbled to himself.

 

“Couldn't have sent her off to her grandmother's or anything, no!”

 

He plopped down in his chair.

 

“He had to send her HERE,” he huffed, “Of ALL places, her father sent her HERE! And of course” he laughed, “and of COURSE she's moving here with her father! Of course!”

 

Robbie kicked his legs out and slapped his thighs, frustrated.

 

“It's not fair!”

 

He continued hitting his legs,

 

“It's not fair!”

 

He stamped his feet,

 

“It's not fair, it's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR!”

 

His voice echoed through the lair, bouncing off the machines and walls.

 

Panting, Robbie closed his eyes and brought his knees up to his chest. He laid his head down and let out a shaky sigh.

 

“It's not fair...”

 

He could deal with her staying for the summer. He could handle occasionally talking to her, playing with her and even being nice now and again. It wasn't her fault, really. Robbie knew that. He understood that.

 

_At least she's not going to move here. At least you won't see her._

 

Robbie had been afraid of that. He'd been terrified when he heard Stephanie was staying, terrified that he'd see his mother again after so many years.

 

“Oh, they're divorced,” he overhead Miss. Busybody exclaim to somebody over the phone after he'd been walking back to his lair after getting groceries, “Mhm, for years now so Milford tells me. She's some kind of business woman. Travels the world and everything.”

 

Years later and his mother was still running away from her children. Robbie wasn't surprised. Part of him felt bad for Stephanie. She wasn't too bad, really. A little too energetic but not bad. She was probably the best behaved of all the children, really. Why wouldn't her mom want her?

 

_She didn't want you either_ , he thought mouth twisted in a sneer, _she hated you, couldn't wait to get away from you and Glanni._

 

“Nope,” he stood up, “Nope, not thinking about it anymore!”

 

Robbie went to the fridge and flung open the door. He grabbed a slice of chocolate cake and shoved it in his mouth, hoping it would suffocate the voice in his head.

 

_She just left you with him. She left you with Glanni knowing who he was, knowing how he was and she still left you._

 

He grabbed the gallon of chocolate milk to wash the cake down. When he gulped half the gallon he reached for the cake again, eating and eating until finally the voice in his head quieted.

 

Panting, he leaned against the refrigerator, eyes closed. He was tired. He was tired, his stomach hurt and he just wanted to sleep for days and days.

 

Groaning, Robbie made his way back to his chair. He sat down and snapped his fingers. With a soft pop, a blanket and pillow fell onto him. Robbie fluffed the pillow a little and set it behind him. He threw the blanket up over his head, curling his body into the chair.

 

He could vaguely hear the sounds of children playing. He could, if he listened closely enough, could hear Sportacus air ship looming over the city, always watching, waiting.

 

Huffing, Robbie closed his eyes. He forced himself to count sheep until he started feeling drowsy. Slowly his body grew heavier and heavier until he felt himself fall to sleep.

 

_We don't need her. We don't need anybody, kid_

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few years since I've written anything, and lately I've been reading everything in this fandom and becoming obsessed with it. And one day, I thought, well why not have Robbie and Stephanie be siblings? But how would that work? And this came into life. Part two is being written as is part three. Writing is probably not gonna be the best but I just want to get this work out there before I lose inspiration.


End file.
